League of UltraVillains Prologue
by JudeDeluca
Summary: A starting point to help Violet Rose with her fic, about the evil, parallel Legion of Super-Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Legion owned by DC.

A prologue, a starting point for Violet Rose.

* * *

Three shadowy figures stand in a room filled with computers. Two boys and one girl.

"Is it finally complete, Brainiac?" The first boy asked, to a small, wiry, green boy with an inhibitor collar around his neck.

"Y-y-yes, my lord." Brainiac 5 stuttered.

"Show it to me." The first told him.

"H-h-h-here."

Brainiac held up a dark device, with red lights beeping. The three smiled.

"Call the others to the conference room." The second one ordered.

_Don't tell me what to do. I already started._

...

"Mff. Slorp. Mmm."

A boy with black hair and sunglasses was enjoying a meaty dish, blood dripping from his mouth.

_Flesh-Eating Lad._

"What?" The boy asked, with his mouth full.

_Conference room._

"But I'm having lunch!" He said as he cut off another chunk and put it on his plate.

_NOW._

"Fine." He mumbled.

As he got up, a spark of begging lit the eyes of his dish, a man hanging from a meat hook.

"_Help... he-_"

"Shh, don t go anywhere. I always did like leftovers."

...

Elsewhere, a boy with an red symbol began screaming at a girl wearing a skull on her outfit.

"... you think I m stupid? Like I don't know about you and that furry freak getting all-" The boy screamed.

"Shut up! And so what if I do? Maybe I like fur. A little hair. It just proves he's more of a man than you ever could be, little boy." The girl sneered.

As the boy snarled, he grabbed her arm and his eyes lit up.

"Batwitch! Don t you EVER talk to me like that!" The boy ordered. The girl kept her same calm contempt.

"You ever touch me like that again, and I'll phase your skin right off your body. Just like mother." The girl threatened, with all intent.

_Princess. Mega Boy. Get down here. NOW. Oh, and Princess, bring your pet bear with you._

The two silently glared at one another and left the room.

"This isn't over, Princess."

"Sure it isn't."

...

The conference room began to fill out. Others, however, had other duties.

"Corona King and Tundra Lord will get into another turf war. It will be over a fight for one of Boss Zendak's molls. Gigi, something or other. They think one killed the other." A blonde psychic explained to a tiny girl with black hair.

"And what do you want ME to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? She lives in Bierbaum Towers. Her head will be splattered over the kitchen walls."

"Understood." And the tiny girl flew off.

As she left, a woman in black entered, alongside a silent, hulking rock behemoth.

"Where the hell have you been?" The blonde asked. The woman in black stood, arms crossed, in front of the blonde.

"Hello, sister dear. I had a little run in with the duchess and her four losers. I had my rock get a little something for the trophy room." She said, smiling.

THUNK.

Her homunculus threw the severed head of Megistus in front of them.

"Looks like the Fearless Five are now the Fearless Four."

"Sit down, the three bigshots are calling a conference." The psychic ordered to her sister. "And go tell your doll to stand in the corner."

"Grife, Nura, you always thought just because you were the eldest you called the shots." The woman in black said.

"I called the shots when they wiped out the rest of the family and I kept my mouth shut. I called the shots when I had Planet Boy and my old boy toy kill each other in MY honor." The psychic said, smiling.

"Honor. I m glad I wasn't around for that. The woman in black laughed. Her sister got up in her face."

"And I suppose I should envy your marriage to that little worm on Zerox?" The psychic asked the witch.

"What I want is for you to remember which of us is the powerful one. You might have your little visions, but I have the power to make your eyes leak out of your head like runny eggs."

"You just try."

_ENOUGH._

The two sisters clutched their heads in pain at the psychic shock they received.

"Batwitch..." They cursed together at the blonde entering the room, besides the black haired boy and the red-head with a missing eye.

_Any more arguing from you two and I ll make your minds implode on each other. I did it with Enemy Kid and Galacto, I ll do it to you two. Now. SIT._

The members sat down as the three took head at the table.

"Brainiac 5! In here, now!" The black haired boy ordered. Brainiac came shuffling in to the sides of his masters.

"Y-y-y-"

"Oh just get in here you sniveling green freak. You re as bad as your ancestor." The redhead ordered as he took the device.

WHACK!

He punched the green Coluan to the ground.

"Yes, my Lords." He said, and shuffled off.

"What is THAT?" The Princess asked.

They held up the device, and on the screen, a picture of an Earth flashed up for all to see.

"This, my dear team..." The black-haired one started.

"This if what s gonna get this party started." The redhead said.

_Grife you two are such idiots._


	2. Meet the League I

Meet the League of Ultra Villains.

**GALACTIC KING**

REAL NAME: Rokk Krinn

HOMEWORLD: Braal

ABILITIES: Magnetism

BACKSTORY: Rokk is a disgraced Magnoball player, banned from the sport for using image-enhancing steroids and threatening both officials and other players. On his way to Earth, he met Imra Ardeen and Garth Ranzz, and the three formed a plan to assassinate the galaxy's richest man, Rene Brande, and then took over his assets through mind control, bribery, and threats. Rokk is actually in a relationship with Titan Queen, as she is cheating on Thunder Lord.

**TITAN QUEEN**

REAL NAME: Imra Ardeen

HOMEWORLD: Titan

ABILITIES: Telepathy and mind control

Backstory: Imra Ardeen is the spoiled, sociopathic daughter of Titan officials, and takes sick delight and control the minds of other individuals and making them do her will. For years, she actually had control over certain Titanian politics before her father managed to break her control. Imra lobotomized the two and fled the planet, meeting Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz on Earth. She sleeps with both Galactic King and Thunder Lord, and a few others, too.

**THUNDER LORD**

REAL NAME: Garth Ranzz

HOMEWORLD: Winath

ABILITIES: Electricity generation

BACKSTORY: You know those stories about good twins and evil twins? Well, both Garth and his sister WERE the evil twins. They took great delight and torturing small animals and breaking and entering homes, blaming it on their older brother, Mekt. One day, the two stole their parents' cruiser and went on a joy ride. Mekt followed after them and forced them to land on the planetoid Korbal, when the three were attacked by the lightning beasts. The attack granted the three the ability to generate electricity and, greedily, Garth murdered his sister to absorb her abilities, and then his older brother. Garth lost an eye killing his brother, then returned to Winath, killed his parents, and went to Metropolis.


	3. Meet the League II

Meet the League of Ultra Villains.

**QUADRUPLIATE QUEEN**

REAL NAME: Luornu Durgo

HOMEWORLD: Cargg

ABILITIES: Can split into four separate people.

BACKGROUND: Luornu Durgo can split into four girls, unlike others on Cargg who can only split into three. Years of being treated like a freak have caused Lu to develop four individual personalities. White Lu is a cold hearted ice queen and manipulator who's the boss of the others. Purple Lu is a bloodlusting psychopath. Orange Lu is an uncontrollable nymphomaniac and rapist with sick sexual appetites. And Black Lu is weak and timid, she's basically a slave and servant to the other three. When they combine, the three are constantly fighting for control of their combined form.

**POLTERGEIST PRINCESS**

REAL NAME: Tinya Wazzo

HOMEWORLD: Bgztl

ABILITIES: Intangibility

BACKGROUND: Tinya is the spoiled princess of dictatrix Winema Wazzo of the otherworldly dimension of Bgztl. When her mother refused to buy her another pony for her seventh birthday, Tinya phased off her mother's skin and killed her. Banished and exiled from her home, she was reduced to being secretary to Rene Brande, a crooked billionaire. She helped orchestrate his death, and has since gained a special place in the League. She initially began dating Mega Boy, but has since replaced with Grizzly Bear.

**BOUNCER BOY**

REAL NAME: Charley Taine

HOMEWORLD: Earth

ABILITIES: Invulnerability and the ability to ricochet off of surface structures and walls.

BACKGROUND: An over-muscled, beer bellied, lunk-headed body builder who is in the League simply because he follows Quadruplicate Queen's orders, especially the sexual fantasies of Orange Lu. He gained his ability when he tested an experimental, plastic-based protein shake for a limber body. No imagination and no charm, he only cares about getting it on and working on his pecs.

**GRIZZLY BEAR**

REAL NAME: Brin Londo

HOMEWORLD: Zunn

ABILITIES: Strength, durability, and claws.

BACKGROUND: Brin Londo was a weak little child, until his father tested out an experimental drug which saved his life. As Brin got older and healthier, he became more and more dependent on his father's drugs, until he was finally cut off. Desperate, Brin snuck into his dad's lab and exposed himself to high levels of Zunnium radiation, mutating him into a feral state, with the strength, height, and qualities of a grizzly bear. Lumbering, hairy, dangerous, and feral, he's caught the eye of Poltergeist Princess.


End file.
